riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Federation
The Northern Federation is a faction occupying the Northern Rim of the Mjolner Galaxy. Originally formed by the planet of Moscow after the end of the Great Northern War, it was formed with the intention of uniting the Northern Territories under one banner for the first time since the Northern Rim was first occupied. It follows the structure of a democratic socialist government. The current Prime Minister is Natalya Hergezova. The current President is Vladimir Koslov. History When Humanity colonized Mjolner on 3108, they expanded throughout the Galaxy quickly. Those who took to the Northern Rim were of primarily Russian descent on Earth, and so a lot of Russian culture ended up in the North. Originally, the Northerners settled on ten worlds, which are the main worlds of the Northern Federation today. These 10 worlds were: Moscow, Stalingrad, Belovo, Kotlas, Orsk, Suvorov, Vorkuta, Alatyr, Barnaul and Drezna. Each of the main planets in the Northern Rim were named after former Russian cities on Earth. Each planet lived peacefully among one another and followed Russian traditions as they would on Earth. The Northern Federation got it's start at the end of the Great Northern War as an attempt to unite the Northern Territories. This formation happened very successfully, and the Northern Federation still continues today. Conflicts Great Northern War Main Article: Great Northern War On 36 AF, a man by the name of Feodor Gregorovich led a workers revolution against the government of Stalingrad. Feodor admired the works of Karl Marx and the former Soviet Union on Earth, and followed very Communistic ideals. He quickly turned Stalingrad into a Communist System, and immediately began the authoritarian regime. He also secretly sent support to Vorkuta, Orsk, Drezna and Belovo, Stalingrad's main trading partners, to lead their own worker's revolution and follow in Stalingrad's footsteps.. With 5 of the Northern Rim's 10 main worlds waving the Soviet flag, Feodor united them all under one banner for the cause, calling the alliance the Union of Soviet Systems. The 5 remaining Democratic Worlds met immediately upon hearing the news of their brother states turning Communism, and shared a deep concern, but agreed that no action would be taken as these systems chose Communism for themselves. When the Union of Soviet Systems attacked Suvorov in 38 AF, The five democratic states of the Northern Rim told them to stop immediately, to which Feodor replied "Capitalism brought this upon itself when it mistreated the working class." This forced the remaining 5 Systems to unite under one banner to unite and stand together, thus forming the Northstar Alliance. The war would wage on for 12 years, with the Union nearly wiping out the Alliance, leaving Moscow the only world not yet under Communist rule. In 50 AF, the Union attacked Moscow, where a bloody battle would wage for 2 years on the planet, with the Soviets taking much of the planet, but Moscow doing quite a good job at defending. However, in 52 AF, when Decel Erachin invented the HMV, word reached the remaining Alliance leaders. With intel reaching them and spies in the Soviet network confirming that the Soviets were still unaware of the new technology, the Alliance threw whatever money they had at purchasing their own HMVs in secrecy. When the Soviets attacked one of the few remaining cities of Moscow, the Alliance revealed the HMVs to the enemy, and with their help, pushed the Soviets back until they were forced to retreat off of Moscow. They used this new technology to liberate several worlds near Moscow as well, and soon the tide of the war had been turned. The war would continue for another 4 long years, before the Northstar Alliance would defeat the Union of Soviet Systems, and end the Great Northern War. To prevent another war from occuring, Moscow proposed an offer to all of the worlds in the Northern Rim to unite under one banner. The worlds that were under Communist rule were reluctant at first, but after Moscow's leader proposed that instead of a democratic republic system they had been using before they instead use a democratic socialist system, they accepted, and, in 57 AF, the Northern Federation was created. Xeno-Federation War Main Article: Xeno-Federation War In 73 AF, the Northern Federation made contact with an advanced alien race known as the Golek, but it was quickly deemed that these aliens were hostile and attacked the Federate fleet moving towards Golek Space. After trying to make contact with the Golek and explain what they thought was a misunderstanding, they got no response. A few days later, a massive Golek fleet appeared orbiting the Federate world of Alatyr, and immediately started bombarding the world and deploying a large amount of ground forces. What would become known as the Xeno-Federation War to humanity and the Humanity Cleanse to the Golek had begun. At first, the Golek, with their superior technology, steamrolled through the Federates, capturing world after world until eventually they stopped pushing, choosing instead to hold the worlds they had already obtained with minimal offensives to the uncaptured worlds. It was later learned that this was because the Golek were conducting genocide, killing both military and civilian alike. When this was learned the Federation tried desperately to regain ground, to no avail. Eventually, the Golek would push the remaining unheld worlds, and while they managed to get troops on the ground, they faced heavy resistance from the Federate forces massed there. The war would continue on for sixteen years, before the Federates decided that it was long enough. The Federate high command devised a plan to take the Golek Homeworld of Varash, in the largest offensive of the war and at that point in Northern Rim history. The Federates massed the vast majority of their forces for the offensive, leaving only a few on each world to hold the territory, before the assault began. Immediately encountering heavy Golek resistance, the Federate fleet faced heavy fire when entering Varash's orbit, but in a rare feat and sight, the Federate vessels outnumbered the Golek, and for the first time the Federates had a decisive naval victory over the Golek while they simultaneously deployed ground forces. The ground battle was long and fierce, and the massive jungle world gave way to a massive guerilla war, but eventually, the Federates slowly advanced towards the capital and after two days of fighting within the city, the Federates emerged victorious with the Golek capital under their control, ending the Xeno-Federation War. After the war, the Federates discussed what they should do about the remaining Xeno forces spread out throughout the Northern Rim. Oleg Gonchar was the biggest advocate of equal rights among the Federation, and called for an alliance. While at first facing heavy resistance from other members of the government, Oleg slowly got more and more on his side, and, working closely with a Golek named Traz'yn Kiilok, equality was achieved and the Federates gained a valuable new ally. Immediately following the alliance the Federation began incorporating Golek forces into the Federate military and weapons manufacturers began working closely with Golek scientists, improving their current technology while also developing new weapons systems for use. War on Terror Main Article: War on Terror Reclaimation War Main Article: The Reclaimation War In 91 AF, just two years after the Xeno-Federation War came to a close, the Federation was attacked on their eastern fringe by an extra-galactic force known only as The Reclaimers. Starting with the invasion of the Federation's Easternmost planet, Stalingrad, the Reclaimers quickly gained ground and tore their way through the eastern half of Federation territory before the Federation could grind them to a halt on Moscow, where the war would eventually enter a stalemate. With the arrival of the Reclaimers, The Federation sought allies. This led them to find allies in all other human-based factions bar the Hydra League, and saw their forces being deployed to other parts of the Galaxy to aid their allies as well, the most notable of which being their participation in the Battle of Karsol and Operation Hammerhead. Post-War and the NEDA Following the Reclaimation War and the destruction of The Empire and Hydra League, the galaxy fell into a massive power struggle as the vast majority of the government had collapsed. Being one of the few surviving governments of the war, the Northern Federation took in several of the former Empire's northern worlds and began stabilizing and rebuilding the massive losses they had took during the war. On July 12th, 92 AF, the Northern Federation and it's surviving allies of the war convened on Gaia, and began entering talks to rebuild the galaxy and establish order amongst the stars. Through these talks, the Northern Federation along with Karsol, the Kahada Union and Gaia formed the North Eastern Defense Act with the goal of mutual defense and establishing stability amongst the galaxy. Government Structure The Northern Federation follows a democratic socialist government, and is run by a Head of Government and a Head of State and the House of the People where all of the democratically elected representatives reside. The House of the People and the two Heads work very closely with each other, while the Judicial System upholds the Federate law and makes sure policies retain the values the Federation has set for themselves and work relatively independently. Culture Federate culture is very diverse, and differs greatly from world to world. Inhabitants of Stalingrad are known to be very hardy due to their harsh climate, while Alatyr is a very hard-working people as most of the Federate food production comes from the grassland planet. Overall though, the Federates are a very accepting, friendly, and trusting people, accepting of all sub-cultures and religions within their borders. However, with all of these qualities there lies an strong, hardened, and gritty undertone due to the incredible hardships they have overcome together against all kinds of different enemies. They have been on the brink of annihilation more than once, and have learned to have a certain grit about them to overcome it. Above all, however, they are a very communal people. They work together to better the lives of everyone within it, especially in war time where many civilians do everything they can to help the war effort. People are free to pursue their individual goals, but many people do this as well as doing what they can to help others. Religion The Northern Federation has all kinds of religions within its borders, but the most common are Roman Catholicism and Judaism. Several Golek still believe in a less extreme version of their religion as well, still following the Weraa, though in a much more peaceful manner. Many other alien species follow their respective religions within Federate borders as well and are completely free to do so. Music While all kinds of music comes from the Northern Federation, rock and metal music of all varieties tend to be the most popular. However, this does vary from world to world. Alatyr tends to enjoy more country music than the rest of the Federation, for example. Still, several famous rock and metal bands around the galaxy originated in the Northern Federation due to its popularity within the borders of the Northern Rim. Music as a whole is greatly respected among the Northern Federation, and many use it as a way to connect, and feed the communal culture the faction has further. Federate music is by far their most iconic cultural point when another faction is looking at them because they value and respect their music as much as they do, and their music, while distinctly rock and metal genres, have a very specific sound unique to Federate music. Cuisine Cuisine is very varied across the Northern Federation, and there are very few cultural plates that are regularly enjoyed by the faction as a whole. Cuisine is by far the most culturally different aspect between worlds, as each world's cuisine is different. Even though the world of Alatyr produces the vast majority of the Federation's food the way different ingredients are used combined with what local food items the planet itself has creates vastly different meals and tastes. The few dishes common among the entirety of the Federation are dishes that have lasted for millenia, though minor changes had to be made to them. While the Federation as a whole does not have a distinct cuisine, it can still be a haven for foodies across the galaxy as each world offers something different and unique. Military Main Article: Northern Federation Military The Northern Federation Military is a formidable fighting force that has been the defenders of the Northern Rim since the Federation was formed in 57 AF. The Northern Federation Military is famous for it's use of vehicles, dedicating an entirely new branch of the military to it and it is known to have some of the most effective fighting vehicles in the galaxy. Recruitment The Northern Federation Military is 100% volunteer, and has not at any point in since being formed used conscription to gain numbers. While many might think this leaves the military low-numbered, they actually have quite a high number of volunteers, making it's military able to hold it's own against others of the galaxy. Though no one knows for sure why there is such an unusually high number of volunteers, but any believe that it is because their people are generally very compassionate and care for others there, and so volunteer to keep them and what they've built together safe. Since the military is entirely volunteer, every branch of the military receives their members through the same means. When signing up, whichever branch the person wants to be a part of will be the branch they train for, and while this may seem to make the number of new recruits for the branches unbalanced, the branches all get a relatively even amount of new recruits. When one branch receives more than the others or the recruit stream starts to become uneven, however, the government simply advertises for the branches lacking in new recruits more, and that generally evens it out. Branches The Northern Federation Military have all of the standard branches of military, with the addition of one that they created for themselves by grouping land vehicles into it's own branch. Army The Army Branch of the military provides the bulk of the military in the form of the infantry. Even in the world of HMVs and mechanized combat, the Northern Federation recognizes that infantry remain a vital part of combat, undertaking many operations that even HMVs cannot do. In addition to infantry, the army is also responsible for most of the coordination between all of the branches. Navy The Navy Branch of the military is responsible for space defense and combat in the Northern Federation, as well as the more traditional sea defense on worlds that have oceans. It is also responsible for the transport of all of the other branches between worlds. Air Force The Air Force Branch of the military are responsible for atmospheric dogfights as well as air-to-ground assaults. It is also responsible for the transportation of ground forces between areas. Vehicular The Vehicular Branch of the military is a branch unique to the Northern Federation, and was created to more effectively utilize vehicles. After the creation of the HMV, the Northern Federation saw the effectiveness of vehicles in combat and so to use them more effectively created a separate branch for them, to great effect. The Northern Federation has now become famous for it's effective use of combat vehicles and they have a large variety of vehicles to fit nearly any role the Federation requires. Special Forces Following the end of the Reclaimation War, the Special Forces branch of military was created to better coordinate the army's elite units. Consisting of units that previously belonged to all branches of the military, the Special Forces branch is the most diverse, and also lowest numbered, branch in the Federate military. The Special Forces branch is responsible for all highly dangerous and secretive missions that most other units could not handle, and deal extensively with black operations, sabotage, and assassination of high priority targets. Federate Investigation Bureau Main Article: Federate Investigation Bureau The Federate Investigation Bureau (FIB) is the main security agency for the Northern Federation and acts in internal security and intelligence. It operates both legal and illegal espionage tactics to gain intelligence from other factions across the galaxy. It is often considered a military service and follows army laws and regulations, though it is not directly connected to the military. They do, however, work very closely with the military, for both sharing intelligence and planning operations as well as communication. Their agents are highly skilled and know a wide variety of tactics to get the information they need. Foreign Relations Unified Worlds of Kars The Unified Worlds of Kars, and before that, Karsol, have always maintained decent-to-good relations with the Northern Federation, and after sending aid to Karsol during the Reclaimation War, they have become close and strong allies, who, along with the Kahada Union and Gaia, went on to form the NEDA Kahada Union The Kahada Union and the Northern Federation have always maintained good relationships, and after fighting side by side on both Gaia and Karsol, the two went on to form the NEDA along with Karsol and Gaia following the Reclaimation War. Gaia Relationships between Gaia and the Northern Federation have in the past been stressed. The Northern Federation was part of a large invasion force on the planet during the Reclaimation War, where they fought as enemies as Gaia was a member of the Hydra League. However, following the collapse of the League Gaia seeked peace after the war was brought to their doorstep, and united with their former enemies. The two now share a strong alliance and are founding members of the NEDA. United Alliance of Free Mjolnians Being former members of The Reclaimers, the Northern Federation and the United Alliance of Free Mjolnians were sworn enemies throughout the entirety of the Reclaimation War. Because of this, them, along with the other members of the newly-formed NEDA, were very weary when the UAFM came into diplomatic talks with the Alliance. Upon gaining membership, the Northern Federation shared a shaky alliance with the UAFM and for the first year did not trust them fully. However, as time passed and the UAFM proved that they truly wanted peace, their alliance grew stronger and the two are now good allies. United Federation of the Southern Rim Despite the Southern factions being in a cold war and the entirety of the NEDA remaining out of the political events of the South, the Northern Federation enjoys friendly trade and travel between themselves and the United Federation and are peaceful towards them. Kingdom of Lykofos Due to the rather pompous and elitist attitude of the Kingdom of Lykofos, relations between the two factions are generally strained and little to no trade occurs between them, with the Federation preferring to keep with more trustworthy factions. New Ossyrian Republic With the NEDA deciding to remain out of the cold war happening in the South for the most part, the New Ossyrian Republic are seen as neutral in the grand scheme of things, with things being neither hostile nor peaceful between the two factions. Though the Northern Federation has closer relations with their counterpart, the two factions share a common enemy in the Travesti. Come the invasion of the Travesti in 127 AF, however, which once again throws the galaxy into war, the NOR proved to be valuable allies, and through extensive help from the UWK, became members of the NEDA. Kitsune League The Kitsune League, residing deep within Travesti space, share a neutral relationship with the Federation. They trade supplies with each other, though no official trade agreement has been made. This trade is caused almost exclusively by the fact that they share a common enemy in the Travesti, and while the Kitsune League is isolated and has made no effort to make any diplomatic action beyond trade, the Federation have no ill-will towards the Kitsune League, not matter how dangerous their isolationist attitude might be given their location. Neo-Soviet Movement The Neo Soviet Movement are enemies of the Northern Federation and the rest of the NEDA due to a string of terror attacks across Alliance territory by the faction. While they have been for the most part eliminated, small Neo Soviet cells still remain and can still be a threat if they let their guard down. The Forgotten Similar to the Neo Soviets, The Forgotten are a terrorist group that unleashed a string of attacks on members of the NEDA shortly after the Neo Soviet Uprising had ended. Because of these acts of terror, they are labeled as hostile by the Federation and are enemies. While they have for the most part been taken care of, they still have the occasional attack and skirmish. Travesti Dominion The Travesti Dominion is by far the biggest threat posed to the Northern Federation and its allies, and like the entirety of the rest of the galaxy, are preparing for an invasion by the other half of the Reclaimers. They have never had diplomatic relations or any talks of any kind, and neither side is going to. The Federation is currently gathering as much intelligence as possible from their enemies in preparation of invasion and developing new technologies along with their allies to help in the mutual defense of their systems. The Northern Federation are preparing for war with the Travesti Dominion, must like the vast majority of the galaxy. Category:Factions